Rain and then
by Ellinia
Summary: a small attempt on. abhirika. peep inside to know more :)


Abhirika are married here.

…

…

Tarika was winding up her work in kitchen and came out once she was done . She drank a glass of water and was going to her room and the doorbell rang at the same time . She went and opened the door and found him standing at the door exhusted , coat was hanging on shoulder .

" Yar jabbhi uss DCP ke sath meeting hota hai toh wo khud bhi tension leke jate hai aur hume bhi tension de jate hai . phir bhi aj thoda jaldi khatam kia . Warna ye toh humara bhi 12 bajata hai aur time ka bhi. " He said throwing himself on the coach leaving a sight .

" Hmm purani adat asani se insaano ka picha nahi chorta . Lo pani piyo. " Tarika said and handed him a glass of water.

He received the water and drank it in one go.

" Tum fresh ho jao main kuch snacks deti hu. " She said and he went to the washroom nodding his head in positive .

Tarika went to the kitchen and started making snacks and tea . It was nearly 30 minutes . Tarika made the snacks ready and thought " Ye Abhijeet itna wakt keu leraha hai fresh honemai ? Chalke dekhti hu . " She thought and went to their room . When she went she saw that. Abhijeet was engrossed in fikework .

" Abhijeet ! ye keya hai ? " Tarika askes keeping her hands on hips.

" Keya hai matlab ? filework hai. " Abhijeet said looking at her and again engrossed in work .

" Wo mujhe dikh raha hai Abhi. Per tum abhi aye ho kaam se aur abhi baith geye file karne. Choro ise ab. Ao kuch kha lo. " She said coming near him.

" Yaar bohot important hai. Abhi karna hai. Please ise khatam karne do , phir khata hu. " He replied engrossed in file.

" abhijeet tumne kuch khaya nahi hoga . Pehele kuch kha toh lo. Phir ajana kaam karne. " She again requested him.

" Tarika please disturb mat karo ye bohot important file hai. " He said irritated and again started doing work.

Tarika went away angrily . Abhijeet tried to concentrate on work but he couldn't after trying hard.

" Shashh. " He kept the file aside disappointed and got up from bed. He came in the guest room and found Tarika standing near window watching the heavy rain outside . Tarika turned around as if she heared him coming . She went close to him happily and stood infront of him showing puppy eyes. Abhijeet very well understood what she wanted.

" No tarika . Bilkul nahi . " Abhijeet warned her in a serious voice.

" Please na Abhi. Bas thooraa saa. pleaseee. " She requested him like a innocent kid.

" No Tarika , tumhe yaad nahi ? Pichle bar baarish mai bheegnese kitna tez bukhar aya tha. " Abhijeet said in a warning tone.

" Wo toh humesha hoti hai. Please Abhi. Bas thora sa . Itttii si. Please . " Tarika reuested him holding him by neck and showing a little bit with her fingers and made the most innocent and helpless puppy eyes in the world . She knew he could never deny that eye.

" Ahh Tarika . Don't show that eye. Ok. Just for 5 minutes ok ? Only five . " Abhijeet said in a strict voice.

" Okk. I Love You sooo much. "

She said and ran happily after peaking his cheek. He nodded his head in no smiling and went to resume his work. Here Tarika started enjoying in the rain forgetting about 5 minutes . Here Abhijeet totally forgot about Tarika while working with full concentration . And Tarika was dancing , singing and playing with water for 30 minites and when the rain stops she makes face and went inside.

When she came inside she saw Abhijeet was sleeping on bed in sitting position . She sighted and changed dress quickly . She came back and made him sleep properly and then she too slept beside him .

At night Abhijeet feels shivering as his arm was touching her back . He slowly opened his eyes and turned the bedside lamp on . And saw she was shivering badly . He touched her forehead and felt like got burned in his palm.

" My GOD Tarika you are burning . " He said and covered her. Then quickly brought cold water and cloath and started wiping her with cold water . After 30 minutes he checked his temperature and it was 100 degree . He sighted relaxly and continued doing wiping .

" Abhi sorry. " She said in a low voice slightly opening her eyes .

" Nahi sorry keu ? jao na aur bheego baarish mai. Bohot pasand hai na baarish tumhe ? Aur bheego jao. Acchi se bheegna. " Abhijeet scolded and sat angrily .

" Sorry na Abhi. " She said making the most innocent face.

" Keya Tarika. Kabhi mere sunte hee nahi ho . Kitni bar bola mat bheego. Sunte hee nahi ho tum toh . Madam ko baarish ka maza lena hai . Ab bhukto. " He vented his anger and sat with angry face.

" Abhi thand lagraha hai. " She complained like a kid. He looked at her. with disbelief and sighted . then covered her with quilt and hugged her tightly lying down .

" Soneki koshish karo . Main hu yahape hmm ? " He said softly and kissed on her head . She smiled and slept and he kept wiping slowly . She drifted into sleep after sometime .

After an hour he checked her body temperature and found it normal . He slowly removed the quilt as she was sweating now . After sometimes he also drifted in sleep with her head and hand on his chest and his hand around her.

…

…

A / N. : Hey guys . So here is a small attempt on. Abhirika from my side. hope you all liked it :) :) let me know.

...

...

 **Guest : who asked me how to log into account to write stories .**

 **if you are using mobile ff version , then**

 **step 1. : scroll down.**

 **step. 2 : you will. find written desctop / tablet mode . click on it. then you'll be using ff desctop version.**

 **step. 3 : in the page which. will be displayed , there will be. a blue bar at the top of the page.**

 **step. 4 : at the very right corner of the page you will find written sighn up | log in. click on log in .**

 **Then log in. providing the informations. wanted .**

 **and then follow the instructions. I gave in chp. 3 of BF OR BOSS.**

 **THANK YOU. :)**

 **and all those who reviewed thank you.**

 **nd those. who haven't read bf or. boss read and. review. :)**


End file.
